


Apesar da Coroa

by Kahekili



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili
Summary: Um homem, quando tornado rei, deve se portar como tal: agir com compostura, deliberar suas decisões de cabeça fria, sem envolver seus sentimentos. Como comandante de seu reino, é responsável por garantir, acima de tudo, o bem estar de seus cidadãos, de suas tropas.Robb tinha plena ciência de que, no momento em que tomou para si aquele título, tinha a obrigação de cumprir seus deveres como o rei do Norte, sem nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, falhar. Sabia que não deveria agir como um mero homem, tomado por suas emoções e desejos, convertido em um comum que poderia, livremente, escolher seu destino. Contra todas as regras, no entanto, era exatamente num simples homem em que se tornava quando se tratava dele: Theon Greyjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illinois_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/gifts).



> Essa fic foi um presente de Amigo Secreto de Férias (que ocorreu em Agosto) da Liga dos Betas do Nyah! Fanfiction. Também está postado lá xD
> 
> Trabalho Betado

A batalha começara antes mesmo que o sol nascesse. Soldados armados com espadas e tochas cruzaram o campo, buscando a vitória. Robb fora na frente com seu cavalo branco, como um bom líder que era e deveria sempre ser. Dera a confiança necessária para seus soldados corressem pelo vale, empunhando a coragem e a sede de glória.

De onde estivera, pôde ouvir os passos batendo contra a terra, estremecendo o chão como se um terremoto nascesse do centro das tropas do Norte. Avistara, sobre o cavalo negro, Theon gritando palavras de ordem enquanto liderava a linha de frente. Seus cabelos estavam maiores do que quando deixaram Winterfell, os olhos mais brilhantes e a pele amorenada. Trajava o peitoral de ferro com o símbolo do lobo, deixando claro onde jazia sua lealdade.

Naquele momento fugaz, Robb sentira seu coração falhar uma batida. Theon sempre fora o motivo para que seu peito agisse de forma estranha, que suas mãos suassem frio e sua garganta secasse. Os pensamentos sempre se confundiam quando ficavam sozinhos e tão próximos, e então, Robb deixava de ser o comandante frio que deveria ser; deixava se ser quem era para se tornar um amante apaixonado, viciado nos toques e nos lábios do homem que seu melhor amigo tinha se tornado.

Sua atenção não demorara a voltar para batalha; para o sangue que já começara a manchar a terra, pintando o vale com a cor da morte sob os gemidos da dor. No frenesi, sua espada perfurara estômagos e cortara gargantas. Lutara com todas as suas forças, sujando-se com a terra negra e molhada. Mal sentira uma lâmina o tocando, tão focado estava em vencer uma luta após a outra. Vento Cinzento o acompanhara lado a lado, destroçando homens com seus dentes, salvando-o das garras da Morte com ferocidade e a lealdade digna de um lobo do nortenho.

Quando a batalha terminara, o sol já aquecia o vento que trazia o cheiro acre dos corpos. A terra do vale estava, agora, completamente coberta de sangue. Não mais se ouvia o barulho agudo dos metais colidindo, deixando espaço para que o silêncio fosse preenchido pelos gemidos de dor dos moribundos, que esperavam ou pela salvação, ou pelo fim de seu sofrimento.

Robb caminhava, sua perna doída por um corte, seu rosto praticamente irreconhecível pela sujeira e a armadura, bem como a espada, pingando rubro. Dois homens o acompanhavam, tão machucados e irreconhecíveis quanto, fazendo seu trabalho ao proteger seu rei. Serpenteavam pelos feridos, os dois também dando fim à vida dos inimigos que encontravam, enquanto Robb somente estava à procura de uma única pessoa.

Era difícil reconhecer algo na lama em que afundava suas botas, mas viu, próximo de onde estava, o cavalo negro caído entre inimigos. Theon não estava entre os corpos. Por um lado, Robb estava aliviado, por outro, a ansiedade por encontrá-lo somente crescia, tornando até difícil respirar. Sabia que ele não estava morto. Tinha essa certeza dentro de si: Theon _não_ estava morto. Nem ao menos considerava o fato de que, talvez, essa certeza somente fosse ele mesmo fechando os olhos para a possibilidade de que seu melhor amigo e amante tivesse encontrado a Morte como todo mortal deveria.

O chamado distante de sua mãe o fez pensar em desistir de procurar no campo, imaginando que, talvez, ele estivesse entre os feridos nas cabanas montadas mais acima. Sabia que ela o chamava para que fosse discursar aos soldados e conversar com os vassalos; para que voltasse a agir como um rei. Mas aquele não era o momento. Precisava achar Theon, ter certeza de que ele estava vivo, porque sabia que _bem_ era praticamente impossível.

De todos os combates que tiveram durante a marcha para o Sul, somente uma única vez Theon não viera correndo ao seu encontro quando a batalha chegara ao fim;  essa também fora a única vez em que Robb se vira tão desesperado com a possibilidade de não o ter mais ao seu lado. Sabia, então, que somente havia duas possibilidades: as cabanas ou o campo aberto onde estava.

Não foi necessário que tomasse uma decisão, ao fim. O grito de um dos curandeiros, mandando que trouxessem uma maca para transporte, chamou sua atenção e não demorou para que reconhecesse a espada suja e o rosto machucado de Theon. Tentou correr, mancando na lama em que suas botas afundavam, e chegou a tempo de acompanhá-los subindo o morro até o acampamento montado próximo à linha das árvores.

Os olhos de Theon estavam fechados, a respiração lenta e falha. Feridas sangravam, molhando as vestes e tornando a tez doentiamente pálida. Queria tocá-lo, dizer palavras de conforto, chorar enquanto fazia promessas para ele e para si mesmo de que não morreria. Não agora e não por muito tempo. Tinham uma vida inteira para aproveitar, um reinado para garantir; seriam felizes, _vivos_.

Mas toda a vontade que sentia, todo o desejo do seu ser, calou-se ao ver-se cercado por seus homens. Sabia que deveria agir como um rei, como o líder que havia se tornado desde que começara a sua marcha para salvar seu pai — hoje morto e apodrecendo nos portões de King’s Land. Por isso, não tomou a mão de Theon entre as suas, não deixou que as lágrimas de dor e desespero chegassem aos seus olhos, nem ao menos disse uma palavra que não aquelas secas: “Trate-o e me deixe saber de seu estado”, enquanto encarava o curandeiro.

Separou-se deles ao adentrar mais no acampamento, sua mãe o aguardava próxima à uma fogueira ao centro. Não vestia armadura, assim como também não estava pintada com o sangue, a sujeira e o suor da batalha. Sua expressão era dura, preocupada e um tanto quanto censuradora. Por várias vezes, mesmo quando seu pai ainda era somente o Senhor de Winterfell, o Guardião do Norte, ela o olhara daquela forma; como se soubesse exatamente o que fazia entre quatro paredes quando sozinho com Theon.

— Seus homens o aguardam na tenda principal — comunicou, os lábios franzidos em desaprovação. — Deveria agir como um rei — continuou, agora em tom baixo —, e não chafurdar na lama, como um comum, em busca de um servo.

— Theon não é um servo — retrucou antes que pudesse se segurar. Sua mãe o encarou por longos segundos, fazendo com que se sentisse desconfortável — Irei ter com eles.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, o encarando, severa. Seus olhos logo se abaixaram para a perna ferida.

— Mandarei um curandeiro para que trate dos seus ferimentos — disse, abrindo espaço para que o filho seguisse até a grande tenda mais à frente.

Robb optou por não respondê-la. Seus pés o arrastaram até o centro do acampamento. A maior barraca, onde uma mesa redonda contendo mapas para estratégias se encontrava no meio, já estava ocupada pelos seus doze vassalos mais importantes. Se viam todos sujos, vestidos com suas armaduras por baixo de toda a terra e sangue que se acumulou sobre eles. Robb sentou em uma das cadeiras de madeira, sentido que logo sua perna machucada falharia em mantê-lo de pé. Os homens também tomaram assento, murmurando perguntas sobre seu estado e ferimentos.

Mal terminara de lhes responder e um curandeiro adentrou na tenda, ajoelhando-se para tratar rapidamente o corte coberto por lama e sangue, ambos secos. Com a primeira frase de Sor Cerwyn abrindo o debate que haveria naquele final de manhã sobre a batalha que mal terminara, Robb percebeu que não teria paciência para aquilo. Não quando Theon estava sabe-se lá como, em uma tenda amontoada de feridos, com dor e sozinho, podendo acordar a qualquer instante.

Pouco escutou do que eles discutiam, concentrado em não gemer pela dor que sentia ao ter sua perna esfregada para tirar a sujeira. Deixou que o assunto se tornasse logo uma discussão acalorada, com homens pondo-se de pé para apontar dedos uns na cara dos outros. Foi quando, sem nem ao menos tomar cuidado com o curandeiro que lhe tratava, se pôs de pé, a mão logo ardendo ao bater com força na mesa no intuito de calar todos.

— Creio que estamos todos cansados. — A calma da voz em nada refletia seu interior consumido pela ansiedade de procurar novamente por Theon. — Deixaremos essa conversa para o final da tarde.

Não houve argumentos. Raramente alguém se erguia para objetar contra uma sugestão ou ordem do rei, mesmo este sendo tão jovem quanto os filhos que os vassalos possuíam.

A tenda se esvaziou em questão de minutos e o silêncio que permaneceu só era cortado pelas conversas dos soldados, os gemidos dos feridos e o crepitar do fogo que preparava a comida de todos do lado de fora. Robb tornou a se sentar, deixando que o curandeiro finalmente enfaixasse sua perna.

— Aconselho à Vossa Majestade a descansar e não forçar a perna — disse o homem, a voz baixa enquanto se concentrava em terminar seu trabalho. — Prepararei uma infusão para a dor.

Robb não respondeu, pois se o fizesse mandaria que o curandeiro guardasse os suprimentos para os outros feridos.

Logo foi deixado sozinho para remoer os acontecimentos do dia. Mais ninguém apareceu em sua tenda, nem mesmo sua mãe. O curandeiro ao qual pedira para que o avisasse do estado de Theon também não veio ter com ele. Não sabia, ao fim, se esse era um bom ou mau sinal.

Deixou a tenda ao sentir o peso em seu peito do desespero de não ter notícias tomar proporções alarmantes. Seguia para onde estavam os feridos, os gemidos e o cheiro do sangue cada vez mais fortes enquanto entrava em barraca por barraca, esperando reconhecer os fios bagunçados e os olhos quase verdes que o enlouqueciam até em sonhos.

Finalmente encontrou quem procurava no canto escuro de uma delas, sobre uma cama de peles para o afastar da sujeira do chão. Os olhos, entretanto, estavam fechados, parte do rosto coberto por um emplastro. O corpo enfaixado se via parcialmente tapado por outras peles. Sua tez ainda possuía um tom doentio, mas a respiração estava mais forte do que antes. Ou essa, pelo menos, era a impressão que tinha.

Robb se aproximou até poder ajoelhar ao lado dele, seus dedos tocando levemente a mão fria. Mordeu o lábio para se impedir de praguejar ou chorar, não sabia qual dos dois viria primeiro. Sentia, finalmente, o cansaço bater; a dor no corpo parecia que o desmontaria antes mesmo que o medo conseguisse fazer o trabalho.

Nasceu dentro de si a certeza de que precisava mover Theon dali. Colocá-lo em outra tenda; na sua, provavelmente, assim como o fizera da última vez. Lembrava-se do quanto estranharam quando ordenara a mudança, e alguns soldados até mesmo haviam dado início a boatos. Sabia que receberia a mesma reação que tivera daquela vez, mas, naquele momento, não se importou. Faria com que Theon fosse tratado longe daquele ar de dor e sofrimento, longe da escuridão e da frieza daquele lugar, longe do cheiro da Morte que já rondava, procurando por quem mais levar consigo.

— Vossa Majestade — alguém chamou às suas costas. Robb mal virou o rosto para encarar um dos curandeiros, preferindo manter-se concentrado na face ainda um pouco suja de Theon. — Deseja que ele seja transferido novamente?

Robb sentiu uma amarga vontade de rir. Lembrava bem da voz daquele homem, fora um dos com quem discutira para que levasse Theon para sua barraca da última vez.

— O quão ruim ele está? — escolheu não responder prontamente à pergunta.

— Se sobreviver a noite, creio que ficará bem.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios trementes de Robb. Os olhos ardiam, mas ele ainda se recusava a deixar que uma lágrima sequer escapasse. Se levantou quando percebeu que precisava deixar o lugar antes que expusesse ainda mais seus sentimentos. Levantou-se com dificuldade devido a perna machucada e, quando finalmente se pôs de pé, virou-se para encarar o curandeiro.

— Movam-no para minha tenda — ordenou antes de deixar o lugar.

Catelyn o esperava do lado de fora, o olhar duro e os lábios franzidos somente eram o prelúdio do sermão que provavelmente ela tentaria fazer com que ouvisse. Havia certos momentos, como esse por exemplo, em que Robb se perguntava se sua mãe possuía o dom de saber exatamente o instante em que ele estava agindo mais como homem e menos como rei.

— Ele deveria permanecer aqui — ela tentou.

— Isso não está aberto para debate — retrucou. Viu quando dois jovens saíram da tenda com Theon em uma maca de transporte. — Irei comer em minha barraca — avisou por fim, antes de começar a acompanhá-los

Catelyn o seguiu, apesar de tudo. Preocupada, temerosa e irritada com a petulância e estupidez do filho, ainda assim manteve sua boca selada. Não seria ela a dar início a qualquer burburinho sobre a vida privada do rei; o que menos queria era o sentimento de revolta entre os soldados durante uma guerra que provavelmente se estenderia por muito tempo.

Em silêncio, ela assistiu os rapazes depositando o corpo adormecido do jovem Greyjoy sobre a cama de seu filho e como este, após a saída dos outros, sentou-se ao lado do primeiro, uma mão tocando-lhe a testa com tremenda delicadeza, quase com devoção. Sabia sobre os sentimentos de seu filho; não era tola. Sabia muito antes de Ned deixá-la para partir em direção à King’s Land para se tornar a Mão do Rei. Sempre soube, desde quando ainda crianças, que a relação entre os dois não desenvolveria nada de bom, de produtivo. Agora teriam que lidar com o fato de que, como um rei, Robb tinha o _dever_ de desposar uma mulher e conceber um herdeiro.

— Não preciso que me vigies. — A voz branda de seu filho fez com que despertasse das suas preocupações. Ele a encarava agora, não mais tocando Theon. — Na verdade, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Catelyn acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que era inútil e impróspero discutir naquele momento.

— Trarei sua comida mais tarde — avisou antes de deixar a tenda.

Robb suspirou quando enfim se viu sozinho com Theon. As lágrimas, que queimavam por trás dos seus olhos desde que vira o corpo pálido e frio, desceram por seu rosto, marcando a pele ainda suja. Curvou-se para que pudesse apoiar seus braços nos joelhos e finalmente chorou. Silencioso, mas desesperado. A respiração travando a cada soluço produzido pelo medo e pela insegurança, o corpo tremendo enquanto todo o terror tomava conta do seu corpo, porque era em momentos como aqueles que Robb se perguntava se algum dia teria que aprender a viver sem Theon.

Esperava que não. Esperava que a Morte fosse gentil o suficiente de levá-lo antes.

O pranto doloroso teve fim não muito tempo depois, mas as lágrimas ainda desciam por seu rosto. Não se envergonhava de ter perdido a compostura. Não se envergonhava de nada quando era relacionado a Theon. Com ele não havia regras, normas e expectativas. Eram somente os dois, juntos e felizes; os corpos colados sob as peles, suando no calor do momento... Parte das vezes, era dessa forma como se lembrava de Theon: nu em sua cama. Na outra parte somente recordava a ferocidade, a leveza e a teimosia enquanto segurava uma espada, desafiando seu oponente enquanto tinha a certeza e a arrogância de que ganharia aquela briga.

Robb se obrigou a parar de pensar nas lembranças. Sentia como se, ao fazer isso, estivesse se preparando para o momento em que não mais o teria ao seu lado e essa era uma possibilidade que ele se recusava a aceitar. Theon ficaria _bem_. Ficaria _vivo_.

Catelyn entrou na tenda com um prato com comida, obrigando Robb a esfregar o rosto para sumir com os vestígios de seu choro antes que ela pudesse notá-los. Não foi rápido o suficiente, ou talvez Catelyn somente conhecesse seu filho bem o bastante. Ela percebeu e até pensou em censurá-lo por chorar sobre o leito de Greyjoy, porém manteve o silêncio enquanto deixava a comida sobre uma pequena mesa.

— Coma — ordenou antes de deixar a tenda.

Robb respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar de vez. Seus olhos buscaram o rosto machucado de Theon, analisando os belos traços. Tocou-o onde não havia bandagens, tentando ser gentil, suave. Por mais que desejasse ver aqueles olhos esverdeados abertos, encarando-o em desafio, não queria que ele acordasse somente para sentir a dor que devia consumir seu corpo após tantos ferimentos.

Não comeu, como sua mãe ordenara. Não se moveu para descansar a perna, como o curandeiro havia recomendado. Durante horas, somente manteve-se na mesma posição, encarando a face de seu amante. Acariciava-o vez ou outra, rezava aos deuses por proteção e prometia a si mesmo que, na próxima batalha, Theon não estaria na linha de frente de novo.

Robb não notou quando adormeceu, sentado de mau jeito na cama de palha, mas sentiu as dores no corpo quando acordou para notar que já escurecia fora de sua tenda. A lembrança de ter remarcado a discussão com seus vassalos latejou em sua cabeça, fazendo com que gemesse em desgosto.

Seus olhos pousaram em Theon, ainda adormecido. Não hesitou em tocar-lhe mais uma vez na bochecha, acariciando-a enquanto murmurava que tudo ficaria bem. Levantou-se segundos depois, sentido todo o corpo doer e protestar, e se arrastou para uma cadeira, onde notou o prato com a comida, já gelada. Seu estômago protestou com a fome, mas sua garganta parecia conter um nó, impedindo que conseguisse engolir até mesmo o mínimo pedaço de carne que levou aos lábios.

Robb desistiu de comer sem realmente ter insistido em qualquer momento. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto apertava a ponte do nariz. Precisava ir até a tenda ao lado, já escutava as vozes dos vassalos conversando, perguntando-se quando o rei chegaria, mas não queria se mover. Não queria deixar sua própria tenda; deixar Theon sozinho... E se ele acordasse e não estivesse ali?

Os olhos tornaram a queimar com as lágrimas que queriam voltar a sair. Precisou segurar a respiração por alguns segundos para manter a pouca compostura que ainda lhe restava. Havia obrigações a serem cumpridas e ele precisava agir minimamente como um rei. Empertigou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo, se levantou segundos depois e mancou em direção à saída da tenda. Olhou para trás somente um momento, vendo como Theon ainda dormia.

— Eu vou voltar — sussurrou e parou por um segundo, hesitante. Não queria ir, mas sabia que não podia ficar e ignorar seus vassalos. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tomou para si um segundo para aprumar sua postura e limpar sua mente. — Eu vou voltar — repetiu, finalmente saindo.

Seus passos eram apressados enquanto se movia para a tenda ao lado. Ainda sujo, sua espada manchada com sangue embainhada na sua cintura e Vento Cinzento caminhando placidamente ao seu lado. Não era a perfeita figura de um rei; mais parecia um dos soldados das classes baixas de seu exército. Isso não impediu que os homens se curvassem levemente em uma mesura quando adentrou. Robb mal lhes deu atenção, no entanto, e sentou-se em sua cadeira, Vento Cinzento ao seu lado. Esperou que todos tomassem assento e deu abertura a discussão, frisando que “faremos isso rápido”.

No entanto, por mais que esse fosse seu desejo e sua ordem, não foi o que aconteceu. Discussões acaloradas surgiram uma atrás da outra e tópicos desnecessários eram trazidos à mesa. Robb já estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça e nem ao menos tinham decidido o que fazer com os prisioneiros de guerra. Uma hora se passou sem que conseguissem terminar todos os assuntos pertinentes e ele começava a verdadeiramente se irritar. Queria voltar para ver Theon, para ficar ao lado dele e nunca mais sair; velar sua recuperação e estar ao seu lado quando abrisse os olhos.

Demorou ainda mais uma hora, regada de bate-bocas e assuntos desinteressantes para que Robb finalmente pudesse pôr fim àquela reunião. Sua cabeça latejava agora, como se batessem um martelo incessantemente entre seus olhos. A sensação de sujeira fazia com que quisesse se lavar o mais rápido possível. Precisava, para além, comer e dormir. Precisava de Theon. Precisava também que tudo estivesse bem. Precisava, mais ainda, vencer a guerra, tornar o Norte independente, vingar seu pai e resgatar suas irmãs. Precisava, na verdade, que tudo _voltasse_ a ficar bem. Que suas preocupações somente fossem em se esgueirar pelo castelo durante a noite para deitar-se junto à Theon. Que todo dia somente precisasse treinar com a espada e não a usar para matar. Precisava de _tanto_ e ao mesmo tempo sabia que demoraria até que pudesse conquistar tudo.

Entrou em sua tenda para encontrar Catelyn sentada em sua cama, ao lado de Theon, limpando o rosto dele com delicadeza. Franziu o cenho para a cena. Sua mãe nunca tratou ninguém, para além de seus filhos e marido, com mais do que fria cortesia e vê-la cuidando de Theon daquela forma fez com que Robb precisasse parar um instante para conseguir absorver e compreender o fato.

— O curandeiro veio vê-lo — ela informou, parando o que fazia ao vê-lo parado na entrada da tenda. — Disse que precisava limpar o emplastro antigo e passar um novo. — Apontou para uma cumbuca de madeira em cima da mesa. — Trouxe água para se lavar e comida quente. — O olhar de Catelyn era claro: Robb seria obrigado a comer.

— Obrigado — respondeu. Se aproximou da cama, olhando para Theon com preocupação. A pele ainda pálida lhe dava calafrios na espinha. — O que mais ele disse?

Catelyn se levantou da cama e entregou o pano ao filho.

— Que, se sobreviver a noite, ele provavelmente ficará bem — repetiu o que Robb já havia escutado mais cedo. Nenhuma novidade. — Coma, se lave e durma um pouco. Ao amanhecer virei para falarmos. É importante — frisou.

Robb concordou com a cabeça, sem realmente prestar atenção na mãe. Olhava e pensava em Theon; somente dedicava sua atenção a ele. Mal percebeu quando Catelyn deixou a tenda. Sentou-se no lugar que ela antes ocupava, terminando de limpar o emplastro seco do rosto machucado. Fê-lo com esmero, com carinho e tentando ao máximo não causar dor ao amante. Seu coração se apertava a cada ferida descoberta que descia do rosto para o peito e, então, a barriga. A sensação de ter seus olhos queimando pelas lágrimas que teimavam em sair retornou, fazendo com que precisasse de um segundo para se recompor e não quebrar em prantos como fizera mais cedo.

Quando Robb terminou de limpar o corpo de Theon, preocupou-se também em se limpar rapidamente e comer alguns pedaços de carne — quentes, dessa vez — antes de pegar o recipiente com o emplastro para voltar a passar pelos machucados. Seus dedos tremiam levemente e segurava a respiração vez ou outra, como se tivesse medo de que seus movimentos pudessem fazer-lhe algum mal. Era atencioso; seus toques vagarosos. Quando terminou de cobrir cada um dos ferimentos, o acampamento ao seu redor já estava quase completamente em silêncio e seu corpo já cobrava por uma noite de sono bem dormida para lavá-lo de tudo pelo que passou naquele dia.

Seus olhos estavam fechados antes mesmo que pudesse se ajeitar melhor na cama. Ocupava somente um pequeno espaço ao lado de Theon, deixando-lhe com a maior parte para que descansasse confortável enquanto se recuperava. Seu sono veio pesado, sem sonhos, dormiu profundamente por horas até que sentiu algo se remexendo ao seu lado. Por um momento achou que alguém viera para tentar matá-lo na calada da noite — não seria a primeira vez —, mas seu medo logo foi substituído pelo coração acelerado de esperança ao se lembrar de Theon.

Robb virou-se com pressa na cama, buscando na escuridão a face de seu amado. Os olhos quase verdes estavam abertos, turvos pela dor, mas abertos e o encarando. Robb quis rir de felicidade.

— Como se sente? — questionou, sentando-se para checar a temperatura do corpo dele e se os ferimentos haviam voltado a sangrar.

— Como se... — Theon parou, a voz rascante de quem há muito não falava ou de quem gritara por muito tempo. Ele limpou a garganta e tornou a falar: — Como se tivesse perdido uma luta — respondeu, por fim, arrancando um meio sorriso de Robb.

— Você não pode fazer isso — censurou-o com a voz baixa depois de se certificar de que estava tudo bem com todos os machucados e que não havia febre. — Não pode quase morrer sempre que lutarmos!

Theon tentou sorrir, mas a dor transfigurou o sorriso em uma careta.

— Você fica uma graça preocupado — ainda conseguiu debochar.

Robb revirou os olhos e se levantou, buscando pela infusão que o curandeiro deixara mais cedo em sua tenda. Estava aliviado por não o ter rejeitado, podia agora usar em Theon. Despejou parte do conteúdo em um copo e ofereceu a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a tragar todo o líquido.

— Quando você melhorar, arranjarei outro trabalho para você — Robb avisou, a voz baixa. O medo quase parecia se entrelaçar nas palavras. — Não te quero na linha de frente. Não vou passar por isso pela terceira vez.

Theon o encarou e Robb sabia, só de ver a petulância no olhar dele, que aquela decisão não seria aceita tão facilmente.

— Esse é um meu dever — respondeu com a voz fraca, voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, mais ainda mirava fixamente Robb. — Proteger-te é o meu dever.

Robb suspirou e negou com a cabeça, segurando as malditas lágrimas pela, provável, décima vez naquele dia.

— Nós falaremos sobre isso depois. — Seus dedos se embrenharam nos fios rebeldes que precisavam de um corte e sorriu, seus olhos transbordavam todo o carinho e amor que sentia. — Volte a dormir. Amanhã nós conversamos.

Theon respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Amanhã ainda estaremos juntos? — perguntou, a questão soava como algo extremamente importante para ele. Como se o motivo para acordar no dia seguinte dependesse do que Robb lhe responderia.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do rei enquanto ele concordava com a cabeça. Seu peito se aqueceu, seu coração passou a bater forte e seus olhos marejaram. Amava-o tanto que às vezes parecia doer.

— Amanhã ainda estaremos juntos — confirmou, sussurrante.

Fim


End file.
